Pastel de Limón
by Aoi Alexita
Summary: Estar separados desde aquel viaje con Mugiwara tras la guerra de Dressrosa no seguía siendo una opción para Bartolomeo y Cavendish, así que luego de más de un mes sin verse, deciden llegar a una decisión siguiendo un camino por demás placentero.[Secuela de "Recompensa" & precuela de "Mejor Que El Vino"]


**Este one-shot se puede considerar la continuación del O-S llamado "Recompensa".**

 **—No es AU, pero quizá haya OoC.**

 **—Esto es más bien un PwP, sin mucho drama y solo erotismo.**

 **—Todos los personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

 _¡Holaaaa! owo_

 _La verdad es que este one-shot estaba preparado para el día 31 de Agosto, por el cumpleaños de Cavendish, pero por diferentes causas, es que ya no pude publicarlo en esas fechas. Luego empezaron las clases en la Universidad y el tiempo se me ha hecho muy corto ;n;_

 _Pero bueno, ya he hecho más historias de estos dos que adoro tanto como se ven juntos, que decidí era momento de hacerles su momento sexoso, porque se lo merecen, la verdad 7u7. Además, muchos me lo pedían, jajaja._

 _Ah, sí, el título es con doble sentido(?)._

 _Disculpen si tengo algún error ortográfico o incoherencia narrativa, ¡disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

 **|| Con Doble _Merengue ||_**

El sonido que su botín derecho con tacón causaba en el suelo de madera de su habitación al estar moviendo su pie sobre este en un signo de impaciencia, podía oírse hasta la cubierta de su barco, donde sus _Nakama_ estaban terminando de anclar este mismo una vez llegaron a aquella nueva isla luego de casi un mes de que zarparan de Dressrosa.

Cavendish se sentía un poco ansioso, no le gustaban las personas impuntuales y sin embargo, Bartolomeo aún no le había llamado en el Den Den Mushi como quedaron hace una semana para avisarle el momento justo en que también llegaría a la isla.  
Y no es como sí el rubio príncipe no hubiese llamado ya al peliverde caníbal, pero el bendito pirata no le contestaba la llamada y bueno, no le quedaba de otra más que esperar y eso era justo lo que ya no quería seguir haciendo. ¿Por qué, se preguntaran? Y la respuesta a eso es la simple razón que desde que terminó la batalla de Dressrosa y todos terminaran zarpando juntos al principio, al final terminaron separándose cuando la tripulación de cada pirata llegó por ellos a cierto punto en el gran océano. Y aunque la relación entre Cavendish y Bartolomeo ahora fuera completamente diferente—una donde en las noches siempre se escapaban de la vista de todos para besarse y toquetearse como la digna pareja que ahora eran— no impidió que cada uno fuese por su rumbo, porque vamos, seguían siendo piratas y antes de tomar cualquiera decisión, debía pasar por la fase de la "distancia". Además, los tripulantes de cada uno no tenían idea de lo que sus capitanes habían hecho. Y como buenos capitanes que eran, no podían llegar así como así, con un cambio tan drástico, porque también estaba el hecho de que la tripulación del caníbal y del príncipe, eran por demás _diferentes_.

Por fin, a eso del crepúsculo, Cavendish suspiró y se guardó su Den Den Mushi para salir a la ciudad, necesitaba ser aclamado por todos su fans para esperar más pacientemente la llegada de su novio y no se perdería esta oportunidad. Así que con su pantalón morado con el estampado de dos estrellas amarillas en la zona de sus rodillas, su camisa blanca con un cuello en V que dejaba a la vista gran parte de su atlético pecho, sus botines cafés con tacón de quizá siete centímetros, su abrigo blanco, su espada y su sombrero adornando perfectamente su cabello de oro en bucles, salió del barco, no sin antes dejarles algunas órdenes a sus nakama para cuidarse por si algún marino aparecía por la isla.

Inmediatamente cuando puso un pie en la isla, llamó completamente la atención de todas las mujeres que parecían querer desmayarse mientras exclamaban muchos "¡Cavendish-sama!", e incluso los hombres se quedaron embobados contemplando como el rubio caminaba con un andar elegante que resaltaba sus facciones de la realeza, mientras saludaba a su "público".  
Que una persona destilara ese aura de perfección y belleza, debería ser ilegal, hasta parecía que brillara como el mismísimo Sol. Y por si fuera poco, había una pequeña corriente de aire que movía sensualmente su cabello que acentuaba más su androginia. De verdad que no había nadie tan hombre que destilara esa feminidad también, en fin, Cavendish era único y con esa belleza sobrehumana, todo el mundo olvidaba que dentro de él vivía un asesino, Hakuba.

— ¡CAVEEENDIIIISH! —resonó una voz grave con un tinte salvaje que a los oídos del nombrado, era muy familiar, sin duda alguna, era Bartolomeo.

El chico de grandes colmillos se había aparecido desde una esquina, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón de color amarillo con estampado en rombos de color naranja oscuro, así como su abrigo sin abotonar de color vino y su reluciente cabello verde peinado en una cresta, mientras que su piercing en la nariz brillaba ligeramente y esa sonrisa burlona en sus facciones tan típica, pero con ese brillo nuevo en sus ojos al encontrar al rubio ahí enfrente, a unos metros.  
Se suponía que debió llamarlo para avisarle de su llegada, pero le parecía más divertido así, además era divertido molestar al príncipe. Asimismo, ¿qué era un encuentro amoroso sin drama?

— ¡Hey, Bartolomeo! —Cavendish sonrió de oreja a oreja y sus dientes blancos como el marfil refulgieron con ganas, tanto así que la extrañeza que sintieron las personas de ver a dos chicos tan opuestos saludarse, desapareció.

El rubio no esperó demasiado, no dijo nada más, y como sucedería en cualquier película romántica, sus pasos se volvieron más rápidos hasta que prácticamente empezó a correr hacía donde estaba el peliverde e incluso así, se veía hermoso para todos, irradiaba gloria. Hasta que llegó a su objetivo: Bartolomeo. Y lo abrazó, justo cuando los brazos del caníbal se abrieron para recibirlo gustoso, aunque hace uno segundos había querido ponerle una barrera al príncipe a la altura de sus pies para que se cayera, pero se arrepintió, porque bueno, era Cavendish y hacía mucho no lo veía, sería demasiado hacerle una broma así. Al menos por ahora.

— ¡Ajaja, demonios, pensé que tendría que esperar más para verte! —exclamó Bartolomeo y ahora que tenía al ojiazul entre sus brazos, se inclinó para olisquearle el cuello con ganas, mientras sonreía— Pasaron meses, desgraciado —la extraña manera que tenía para expresarse con su pareja no cambiaba su agresión, pero eso era algo que al otro ni le molestaba.

—No lo digas como si fuera mi culpa —repuso Cavendish con un mohín indignado, pero luego sonrió nuevamente y ladeó el cuello para darle más espacio al peliverde, aunque luego soltó un suspiro al sentir como este le mordió el hombro, sobre su ropa—. Yo también te extrañé, idiota, y mucho —admitió y le sujetó con ambas manos el rostro para depositar un casto beso en los labios contrarios.

—Pues tampoco fue mi culpa —murmuró Bartolomeo con el tono burlón que siempre lo caracterizaba al hablar, pero se sintió morir al contemplar esos ojos azul cielo del chico y un maldito cosquilleo le inundó el estómago. Posteriormente gruñó porque el beso fue corto y con sus manos apresó la cintura contraria para empujarse contra el rubio y así empezar a besarlo de forma más profunda y brusca, como si fuese un ataque, y sin tapujos adentró su lengua en la cavidad ajena, entrometiéndose para saborear después de mucho ese delicioso sabor a rosas de los labios del chico príncipe, porque joder, como extrañaba ese bonito y apestoso perfume que el otro irradiaba siempre.

Lo único que hizo Cavendish fue jadear por la repentina fuerza de aquel ósculo imparable, que por supuesto correspondió con las mismas ganas y sus manos fueron a sujetar los hombros contrarios con fuerza, buscando ahí apoyo. Posteriormente, abrió suficiente su boca para dejarle libre la exploración a la lengua del caníbal y sin quedarse atrás, también degustando el aliento contrario, le mordió el labio inferior con dulzura y delicadeza, sintiendo como el calor se alojaba en toda su piel como si quisiera explotar.

Y los pulmones de ambos chicos ardían por la falta de oxígeno ante semejante beso que dejó a algún habitante que los miró, casi con la boca abierta, porque esto no era un espectáculo que se viera todos los días. En algún intervalo se separaban solo un milímetro para intentar respirar y volver a continuar el beso, a la vez que las falanges de Bartolomeo estrujaron con más fuerza, hasta con violencia la cadera ajena que seguramente quedaría con marcas en la piel, para apegarse más y Cavendish simplemente ahogó lo que sería un gemido por eso, rayos, no importaba que el otro careciera de delicadeza, siempre conseguía volverlo loco con todo y eso.  
Finalmente, el chico caníbal deshizo el beso entre jadeos toscos y sin educación alguna, le dio un lengüetazo al rubio y sonrió de lado.

—Joder, Cabbage, vamos a mi barco que tengo muchas cosas que contarte —ofreció Bartolomeo, todavía recuperando su respiración e inclinándose a morderle nuevamente los labios al príncipe, porque como le encantaba verle los belfos de este todos rojizos y humedecidos por los besos que se daban.

—Seguro, vamos —Cavendish se relamió los labios rojos por la violencia impregnada en el beso y sonrió angelical—. Estoy interesado en saber qué me contarás —apremió con un tono inocente y le acarició la mejilla al moreno para finalmente dejarle un beso en la nariz con aire seductor.

En respuesta, Bartolomeo le dedicó una sonrisa ladina que hizo relucir todavía más esos grandes colmillos que se cargaba, misma que no borró en el camino que emprendieron desde donde estaban ahora hacía el muelle—y que no era tan largo realmente—, justo cuando el barco del peliverde terminaba de anclarse enfrente del barco del rubio y verlo, era como contemplar los polos opuestos, porque a diferencia del glamuroso y elegante buque que era de los Piratas Hermosos, el de los piratas del caníbal, tenía un estilo salvaje, como el mismo capitán; una mezcla de estilo victoriano desgastado, adornado con cadenas y otras cosas estilo _punk._  
Subió sin problemas a este, seguido de Cavendish, causando un ligero chirrido al pisar la madera de la cubierta, pese a que estaba en muy buenas condiciones. El rubio observó con cierto asombro lo que era el "hogar" del peliverde con fina curiosidad y sin malicia alguna, era justo como había imaginado que sería, aunque tampoco era como estar dentro de un basurero, incluso a lo que la apariencia del peliverde dijera, el barco estaba bien distribuido.  
Resultaba algo cómico ver el contraste de Cavendish en ese lugar y los tripulantes lo notaron; algunos se mostraron medio asqueados por tanto glamour, pero otros quedaron hechizados con esa belleza, hasta les parecía increíble que su capitán se hubiese conseguido semejante _cuero_ de persona—porque se les hacía difícil definirle el sexo por la androginia del pirata—.

—Primero, descubrí el paradero de varios ex nakama —contó Bartolomeo, mientras pasó su brazo por la cadera de su rubio, como queriendo alejar con ese gesto posesivo las miradas de sus tripulantes que le dedicaban al chico príncipe, aunque este solo caminaba con el orgullo en alto, como un pavo real—. Hace unos años un par se amotinaron y les fue peor que mal, no creí que sobrevivieran, pero vinieron por venganza y ahora sí están en el fondo del mar. Deberías haberlos visto —finalizó, con la voz llena de orgullo mientras se picó la nariz y su sonrisa se ensanchó, sacando unos momentos su lengua. Es que ese tema era para festejar, porque mostraba que sus actuales nakama eran de confiar.

—Eso significa que no tuviste ningún problema en resolverlo —objetó Cavendish también con un tono de orgullo, le gustaba mucho cuando el peliverde se ponía a contarle su vida como pirata.

—En absoluto —asintió Bartolomeo, entrando finalmente al camarote y cerrando la puerta con el pie de un golpe sordo, que dejó en claro que no quería que nadie más lo molestara, porque probablemente se demoraría mucho en salir otra vez—. Y me recordó que tengo gente conmigo que de verdad vale la pena —con esa frase fue obvio que hablaba más para el rubio.

El cuarto constaba solo de una cama grande, _King size_ y arriba de esta tenía pesadas cortinas amarradas en los postes de madera de la misma, había un clóset y las ventanas que habían ahí, igualmente tenían cortinas gruesas para evitar que la luz pasara.  
Y se sentía un olor extraño, no feo ni nada, sino más bien silvestre, como el olor a tierra mojada que aparece antes de la lluvia o así lo asemejaba el rubio.

— ¿Eso que está en tu cama es un pastel? —inquirió Cavendish, enarcando una ceja al ver aquella caja envuelta y transparente.

—Ah, es tu cumpleaños, ¿no? —repuso Bartolomeo, pero no esperó más palabras por parte del príncipe pirata y lo empujó por los hombros, haciéndolo caer a la cama, a un lado de la caja y por primera vez, sin ser tan rudo— Te he echado de menos y lo repetiré hasta que te des cuenta de que volver a separarnos no es más una opción.

Cuales fueran las palabras que Cavendish iba a decir, se quedaron atascadas en su garganta por aquella acción y sus ojos se abrieron como platos tras escuchar la oración que el peliverde pronunció con tanta firmeza; sabía que este lo extrañó, claro, sí para él mismo fue una maldita tortura y no sabía cómo es que habían durado tanto tiempo sin verse, pero para nada le pasó por la mente que Bartolomeo dijera algo como eso, sabiendo cómo era a veces.  
Y por ese mismo motivo, un sentimiento de alegría se arremolinó en el pecho del rubio y su sonrisa se ensanchó, a la vez que sus ojos azules brillaron con intensidad.

—Mi cumpleaños fue hace más de quince días, de hecho —masculló Cavendish, fascinado porque su chico de igual forma se hubiese preocupado por darle algo—. Sabes que yo también te extrañé mucho, me sentía incompleto —confesó con un tono tierno mientras que sus mejillas fueron adornadas de un rosa pastel. Alzó las manos al ya estar acostado en la cama, al igual que su cabeza para ver mejor al caníbal y dijo traviesamente: —Ven, Bartolomeo.

Un suspiro salió de la boca del peliverde ante la imagen de tener al rubio acostado en su cama y se inclinó, colándose en las piernas ajenas sin esperar nada y atacó la boca todavía sonrojada del príncipe; esta vez su lengua fue lenta, pero dominante, queriendo penetrar esa cavidad bucal como si le perteneciera y Cavendish le recibió con gusto, por supuesto. Y es que no siempre tenían la oportunidad de tener un momento así de íntimo, porque aquella vez en que viajaron todos juntos, era difícil encontrar un lugar donde estar en ambiente. Su boca se amoldó a la del peliverde y también su lengua participó en el ósculo con elegancia y fervor, mientras que las manos ajenas se ponían ansiosas y empezaron a acariciar el bien formado torso del rubio, porque deseaba sentir reaccionar cada músculo de este con su tacto. De no ser porque sus bocas ahora estaban ocupadas, Bartolomeo hubiese dicho algún halago por ese cuerpo de _Adonis,_ pero en estos momentos y por la forma en que se besaban, era algo obvio.  
Cavendish se estremeció por las caricias y sus piernas se abrieron un poco más para acomodarse mejor y las movió lentamente para acariciar el contorno de la cadera del pirata moreno, a la vez que sus manos se apoderaron del cuello ajeno con fuerza, profundizando todavía más ese ósculo y sintiendo como la lengua del peliverde ahora le lamía el paladar, y luego su lengua la enfrentó de forma apasionada, tanto así, que Bartolomeo sintió el deseo de arrancársela y devorarla. Pero lo que terminó haciendo, aprovechándose que lo tenía debajo de él, en su cama y besándolo, fue que sus dedos viajaran al rostro contrario, y de su mejilla pasó a su cabello, acariciándolo como fervor, sintiendo esa sedosidad que lo enloquecía de un modo que le seguía pareciendo increíble. Porque en su vida había tocado algo así de suave y sedoso, como ese condenado cabello que siempre caía en el rostro del rubio y enmarcaba cada facción masculina de ese rostro, mismo que era indudablemente hermoso.  
Y Cavendish no podía describir todas las emociones que el inundaron el pecho al sentirse así de amado, de ser correspondido y de ser tratado como lo más hermoso del universo. Es decir, ya sabía que lo era, pero era completamente diferente cuando la persona que amaba se lo decía con caricias, mientras no dejaba de besarlo con esa devoción y ferocidad.  
En definitiva no deseaba separarse ahora mismo.  
Suspiró y sonó como un suave quejido en medio del ósculo, complacido, pese a que el tacto de las manos del peliverde no eran precisamente suaves, puesto eran más bien toscas y algo rasposas, pero muy, muy cálidas y percibía perfectamente todo lo que el otro le trasmitía en ese tacto.

—No sé si tendré demasiado de ti, pero agarraré todo lo que pueda —jadeó Bartolomeo sobre la boca del rubio, rompiendo ligeramente el beso para poder respirar un poco.

—Vamos a descubrir cuanto agarramos de cada uno —respondió Cavendish, como pudo, con los labios rojos y sus ojos le observaron, volviendo a rozar sus labios con los impropios de forma seductora y acariciándole el pecho justo en el tatuaje del peliverde. Luego sus manos descendieron al abdomen ajeno, yéndose debajo de ese abrigo color vino para acariciarle la espalda, regresando otra vez al pecho impropio y le propinó una mordida en el labio inferior, ya sin suavidad alguna.

Bartolome no respondió a palabras, simplemente emitió un sonido similar a un ronroneo cuando esas manos endemoniadamente suaves le acariciaron de una forma que hicieron que su ritmo cardiaco empezara a acelerarse como nunca antes y de forma completamente diferente cuando se trataba de sus senpai, Los Mugiwara.  
En sus ojos llameó el más puro deseo por la mordida que recibió y de dos jalones se quitó el abrigo que siempre llevaba y luego mandó a volar el sombrero de Cavendish y este también se quitó su abrigo, tirándolo al suelo.  
Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente, con el gesto serio y lleno de sentimiento, del mismo modo que la pasión que emergía poco a poco por sus poros de un modo poético. Aunque todavía seguían jadeando, volvieron a besarse con frenesí; Cavendish ya estaba por demás acostumbrado a besar esa boca, que los colmillos contrarios no le incomodaban para nada y sabía cómo acomodar su boca. Así que el sonido de sus labios humedecidos por la saliva que se combinaba, fue algo que llenó la habitación de un modo erótico y sexy.

Las manos del caníbal prácticamente le arrancaron la camisa blanca a Cavendish, sin ninguna contemplación en sí no debía romperla, pero en estos momentos era lo que menos importaba y además, el rubio tampoco le reclamó, así que no se detuvo y su boca se deslizó al cuello blanco ajeno, donde empezó a morder la piel y a jalarla sin contemplación, dejando marcas rojas ahí, como si estuviera marcando territorio.  
El príncipe pirata simplemente gimió suavemente y se removió para hacer chocar sus entrepiernas de un modo que les hizo estremecer a ambos y ladeó su cabeza para darle más espacio al peliverde, recuperando poco a poco la respiración, porque ahora mismo la adrenalina del amor combinado con la pasión, inundaba su cerebro y la razón simplemente les estaba abandonando.

—Te quiero morder toda esa maldita piel de seda que te cargas —gruñó Bartolomeo con perversión, mordiendo el otro lado del cuello ajeno y empezando a frotarse con descaro sobre la entrepierna ajena, soltando ronroneos y más gruñidos al sentir como las uñas del rubio le acariciaban la piel de su espalda, haciendo que su miembro empezara a endurecerse más rápido de lo que hubiese pensado.

Porque joder, no había tenido sexo desde aquella vez en que se Luffy organizó una fiesta de despedida con todos los piratas con los que viajó y como todos quedaron ebrios y dormidos, fue la noche perfecta para encerrarse en un camarote con Cavendish y por fin devorarse por completo ese cuerpo perfecto de mil maneras, pero se habían contenido un poco, no solo por ser su primera vez juntos, sino porque al menos el rubio no quería ser descubierto.  
Y en todo este tiempo, Bartolomeo se mantuvo vivo a base de masturbaciones, del mismo modo que el príncipe, claro está y eso ahora mismo les estaba haciendo tener erecciones más rápido. Se notaba lo ansiosos que estaban.

Una sonrisa se formó en los belfos de Cavendish tras oír aquellas palabras y se estremeció, para luego jalar el cabello del peliverde con fuerza y volver a besarlo de un modo muy diferente al de antes; ahora más apasionado que otra cosa y para nada sumiso. Estaba sacando un lado algo _salvaje_ en su interior, pero parecía que quería prolongar bastante este momento.  
Aun así, el caníbal buscó los glúteos ajenos para apretarlos con fuerza o mejor dicho, violencia, que arrancaron un gemido al rubio y aprovechó eso para morderle la lengua. No obstante, luego las manos suaves de Cavendish desabrocharon el pantalón de Bartolomeo sin pena alguna y la erección de este, quedó liberada y completamente a la vista del primero.

—Hah… Por alguna razón, no me sorprende que no uses ropa interior… —jadeó Cavendish, relamiéndose los labios con una sonrisa para nada inocente.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —inquirió Bartolomeo— Porque este es el amor que te meteré con muchas ganas, tehehe.

—Qué romántico, a pesar de tu aspecto de bestia —se mofó Cavendish y tomando por sorpresa al peliverde, hizo uso de su fuerza para lograr voltear el gran y musculo cuerpo del ajeno para ahora estar sobre de él, sonriendo ampliamente.

Como Bartolomeo se mostró en desacuerdo por eso, el rubio negó con la cabeza y deslizó sus manos por su propio pecho, acariciándose bajo la vista ajena y logrando que el caníbal se quedara quieto e hipnotizado al ver a semejante belleza haciendo algo como eso, tan seductor y…, mierda, quería comerlo. Cavendish le miró provocativamente y empezó a desabrocharse su pantalón, estando sentado en la pelvis ajena, sintiendo el duro falo ajeno golpear sus glúteos por sobre la ropa. Pero el peliverde no era alguien que se quedaría quieto, ese no era su estilo, por lo que jaló de la cintura al rubio para besarle y morderle las clavículas, arrancándole suspiros al príncipe y volviendo a empujarlo, dejando las posiciones de ambos como en un inicio.  
Sin embargo, esta vez sin necesidad de la actitud salvaje del peliverde, volvió a besar a Cavendish, siendo correspondido de la misma manera, y para que las manos del rubio se quedaran quietas de momento, le sujetó de cada muñeca con fuerza, que la cama resonó un poco y la diestra del príncipe terminó aplastando lo que era la caja donde estaba el pastel y el _merengue_ le salpicó a ambos a la cara de un modo morboso mientras se besaban. Aunque por ahora, eso fue algo a lo que no le prestaron atención y Bartolomeo continuó frotándose contra la entrepierna de Cavendish con desespero.

—Quiero desnudarte con mis propias manos, ngh —exigió Cavendish como el príncipe que es, rompiendo ligeramente el beso para chuparle la lengua al ajeno, logrando que este se estremeciera y aprovechó para zafar la mano derecha, es que terminó manchándose de la crema del pastel y le apretó el miembro al moreno con ganas.

—Carajo, es eso trampa… —jadeó Bartolomeo. Por la puta que sentir esa suave mano contra su pene fue algo especular, demonios, quería sentirla más.

Cavendish simplemente le miró y le sonrió coqueto, logrando soltar sus manos sin necesidad de cambiar sus posiciones y así, con lentitud volvió a acariciarle la espalda al peliverde hasta que le terminó bajando por completo los pantalones. Bartolomeo se relamió los colmillos y se hincó, separándose un momento del rubio para terminar por quitarse sus zapatos y el pantalón, dándole la oportunidad al pirata príncipe de sacarse también el pantalón junto con su ropa interior y mostrando con vanidad todo su cuerpo desnudo.  
Y por la _trinidad_ que estaba bien esculpido, como una estatua, que dejó sin aliento al caníbal y con el fino deseo de enterrar sus dientes en cada extensión de la piel ajena.  
Pero antes de que Bartolomeo volviera a atacar al muchacho de ojos azules, Cavendish logró moverse y darse la vuelta para luego hincarse también frente a la entrepierna del moreno y le sujetó de la base con un brillo en sus ojos del más elegante erotismo.

—Tienes crema de pastel —masculló Cavendish como quién no quiere la cosa y se relamió los labios.

— _Cómetela_ entonces, rubio bonito —apremió Bartolomeo con la voz algo gutural por el ambiente.

El pirata príncipe sonrió de lado y beso más de una vez los labios del peliverde, para después agacharse hasta posicionarse en cuatro para ahora repartirle besos por demás cariñosos al glande del miembro ajeno y con su otra mano agarró un poco del merengue que sobresalía de la caja aplastada para embarrar toda la extensión del falo, mirando fascinado la expresión de placer que Bartolomeo puso. No dijo nada más y se metió de lleno ese erecto músculo a su boca, succionando con fuerza, tanta sus mejillas se hundieron con orgullo.

— ¡Mmm! —Cavendish ahogó un gemido y con su diestra empezó a acariciar los testículos del peliverde como si fueran algo delicado, sin lastimarlo, mientras que empezaba a generar bastante saliva con su boca para producir un sonido por demás obsceno y cerró los ojos, dejando ver lo mucho que estaba disfrutando hacer eso.

— ¡Puta mierda, agh! —Bartolomeo no se permitió ocultar el maravilloso placer que la boca de su rubio le estaba generando con esa perfecta felación, porque por la mierda, que su pene fuese devorado por la boca angelical del príncipe era la misma gloria. Esto era mucho mejor.

Los cuerpos de ambos irradiaban calor y sus rostros estaban ligeramente sonrojados por el mismo ejercicio y excitación del momento que los envolvía desprendiendo sus más bajos deseos.  
Y por supuesto, el caníbal tenía la mejor vista de su chico, que continuaba tragándose su virilidad y cuando sus ojos volvieron a unirse en una mirada por demás intensa, sonrió como un completo depredador y acarició el cabello sedoso contrario con la derecha, para luego con los dedos de la zurda, empezar a masajear los glúteos de Cavendish, hasta colarse para tocar esa entrada sonrosada que era el ano.  
El príncipe pirata gimió por esa acción y empezó a mover su cabeza en vaivenes lentos, pero apretando con sus labios usando bastante fuerza, sintiendo como ese pedazo de carne se calentaba más y más. A continuación, sacó ese falo de su boca y lo masturbó con su diestra que otra vez estaba manchada de merengue, produciendo un sonido en demasía excitante al combinarse con el pre-seminal. Alzó su mirada y le encantó como los ojos de Bartolomeo se lo comían con la mirada de un modo que debería ser ilegal, porque con ese simple gesto, su libido aumentó y de pronto, empezó a masturbarse también, pues lo necesitaba. Su cuerpo también quería atención.  
Pero primero llevaría al cielo al peliverde, eso seguro.

Bartolomeo había recibido muchas felaciones en toda su vida, pero juraba que jamás le habían hecho una como la que el rubio le seguía haciendo, con toda esa dedicación, ¿o se debía a que estaba completamente loco por Cavendish?, ¿era por eso que este sexo era más que simple sexo? Las cursilerías no le iban, pero estaba seguro que esto era a lo que todas esas parejas empalagosas decían que era _hacer el amor_. Claro que ellos dos tenían una única manera para hacerlo.  
Regresó su mano derecha para jalar de los cabellos rubios, pero Cavendish le dio un manotazo y engulló con más fuerza su pene, cosa que le hizo gruñir con fuerza, que seguramente sería digno de ser una bestia, aunque luego se relamió los labios, porque le gustaba la actitud del príncipe al momento de la acción, le enloquecía el hecho de que dejara al lado la educación y finura en la cama.

El sabor del miembro del peliverde estaba impregnado por completo en la boca de Cavendish y sería algo que jamás se sacaría del paladar, es decir, un sabor inolvidable. Limpió el resto del merengue que quedaba en sus manos en los testículos contrarios, luego volvió a sacarse el pene de Bartolomeo de la boca para solo masturbarlo mientras ahora chupaba y lamía el escroto con dedicación y escuchaba sisear de placer al moreno, algo que sin duda alguna le subió el ego todavía más. Aunque luego sus piernas temblaron cuando sintió como el dedo índice ajeno logró introducirse sin humectación en su ano y gimió con fuerza.  
Algo que tenía Cavendish, era que para nada era una persona silenciosa en el sexo, aunque su aspecto dijera lo contrario, pero bien decían que la personalidad de una personas es completamente diferente en la cama, oh, sí.

— ¿Te gusta, Cavendish? —ronroneó Bartolomeo con la voz cargada de una extraña mezcla de burla y placer, pero pese a esos, su dedo se encargaba de expandir esa zona sin ser realmente brusco. Además, lo bueno estaba por venir todavía.

—Amngh… ¡cállate y continua! —ordenó Cavendish en un estado encendido y volvió a engullir el miembro ajeno, arrancándole otro fuerte jadeo al peliverde. Así que se sujetó de la cadera contraria, continuando con esa felación, relajándose y concentrándose solo en sentir el palpitante miembro en su boca.

Los estremecimientos en el cuerpo de Bartolomeo le estaba dificultándose el mantenerse hincado, porque sus piernas temblaron más de alguna vez, pero no quería deshacer la posición en que tenía ahora al rubio y tampoco estaba siendo paciente. De modo que como pudo, tiró la almohada de su cama a un lado para dejar al descubierto el lubricante que compró; uno que fue recomendado por la empleada de la farmacia y tratándose de Cavendish, era obvio que compraría lo mejor, aunque fuese algo que no llegaría a decirle nunca.  
Su respiración estaba acelerada, pero eso no impidió que siguiera moviéndose, mientras el placer seguía atacándolo con saña, devorando la poca consciencia que el quedaba, y embarró sus dedos con el lubricante que irónicamente olía a _rosas_ y fue así como el primer dedo entró completamente y más fácil de lo que esperó. Por esa misma razón es que luego de varios segundos, empezó a embestir a Cavendish con esa falange.

 _Santo cielo_ , pensó el príncipe pirata al sentir la calidez que solo ese dedo le envió y tembló nuevamente, mientras que su corazón aceleró el ritmo. Con eso se le hacía muy difícil mantenerse concentrado en seguir la felación, pero no se iba a dar por vencido, no por ser una competencia, sino porque también quería complacer a su pareja.  
No obstante, al momento en que los tres dedos de Bartolomeo lograron estar moviéndose con fluidez en su recto, el rubio no fue capaz de mantener la cordura y justo antes de que el caníbal llegara al orgasmo, dejó la felación porque los gemidos le impedían mantener su boca cerrada en torno al pedazo de carne, ya que de un modo perverso, no le gustaba taparse, le gustaba gemir con orgullo, porque vamos, él era el príncipe pirata y le gustaba hacerse notar. Y más tratándose con su pareja.

—Mierda, ¡ya no lo soporto! —exclamó Bartolomeo de forma agresiva, gruñendo por lo bajo, sentía que su pene iba a explotar si continuaba esperando y además, por supuesto que quería darle toda su atención al rubio.

—Solo hazlo ya… ¡aamgh! —Cavendish levantó la cabeza, apoyándose con sus manos, todavía estando en cuatro— Dame tu amor —añadió con libido, mirado al moreno de forma sexy, con el cabello cayéndole perfectamente por su rostro, como una cascada.

 _La puta madre, no me veas así…_ , Bartolomeo sintió que podía terminar corriéndose mientras se ponía más lubricante en su miembro, porque con esa mirada que le dedicó el rubio, carajo, era irresistible. Y por eso, no pudo controlarse mucho más tiempo; sujetó de las caderas al príncipe y una vez ubicó su glande en la entrada ajena, lo penetró de una firme estocada.

Gracias a que los tripulantes del caníbal se pusieron a hacer reparaciones del barco, causando cierto ruido y el oleaje de la marea en el muelle, es que el fuerte gemido que Cavendish sacó de su garganta, no se escuchó fuera de la habitación. Apretó las sábanas con fuerza al estar empotrado contra la cama y solo elevó las caderas, porque el falo que ahora mismo le llenaba toda su entrada no solo le hizo experimentar dolor y placer, sino algo mucho más fuerte; un poder insano y una libertad inigualable que jamás cambiaría ni por la misma fama.  
Y Bartolomeo se sentía morir por la forma en que esas entrañas lo tragaban, como si quisieran arrancarle su virilidad, de modo que se inclinó hacia delante para morderle el hombro al rubio, casi por arrancarle la piel, pero solo le dejó la marca de sus colmillos ahí, consiguiendo que este volviera a gemir.

— ¡B-Bartolomeo, muévete ya…, rápido y duro!

—Como quiera, su majestad —susurró Bartolomeo con un tono algo burlón y le mordió la oreja, haciéndole a un lado el cabello al chico y las embestidas empezaron como una perversa musa.

De verdad que le encantaba tanto hundirse así en el cuerpo del príncipe pirata, lo hacía sentir de una manera única; se sentía ligero, pero lleno de calor, sentía que sería capaz de todo, como si fuese invencible y amado. Algo que tiempo atrás, le daba igual. Y definitivamente esto que tenía con el rubio jamás lo cambiaría por nada, por más que fuese un hijo de puta que bromeara y odiara a todo el mundo—excepto a los Mugiwara—, tenía su corazón y este era completamente de Cavendish.

— ¿Ya viste el espejo detrás de mi… puerta? —siseó Bartolomeo nuevamente, a la vez que sus caderas se movían con insistencia contra los glúteos del rubio, abriéndolos, siendo tragado.

Los ojos de Cavendish brillaron y en efecto, lo había visto y su reflejo mientras hacían lo que hacían, era algo que aumentó su excitación de un modo inimaginable. Quien lo viera, tan digno como un pavo real, cuando en la cama podía ser más vulgar y fetichista que cualquier otro, mismo hecho que Bartolomeo conoció y también lo ponía, para que negarlo.  
Como si las palabras del peliverde hubiesen sido una invitación, el chico de ojos azules se alzó más apoyándose en sus manos y gimió fuertemente para luego empezar a masturbarse mientras veía su glamuroso reflejo erótico, su erección y como el peliverde se movía atrás de él para regalarle el más puro placer del universo junto en ese miembro erecto.

—Te siento por todos lados, hmm… —musitó Cavendish y empezó también a mover sus caderas, de forma circular y potente, como las mismas embestidas que le eran dadas— ¡Aah, Bartolomeo! —cerró los ojos cuando el miembro ajeno logró golpear ese punto que lo enloquecía.

—Eres un rubio sucio, Cavendish… —gimió Bartolomeo roncamente, mientras sacaba su lengua y mostraba con orgullo sus colmillos, volvió a inclinarse y lamió toda la espalda contraria hasta dejar un rastro de saliva en esa perfecta piel.

— ¡Sí, me encanta! —Cavendish quería agacharse, porque los estremecimientos causados por ese desbordante placer, pero rayos, verse reflejado a ambos en el espejo era algo que no podía evitar querer seguir mirando— No dejes de… ngh, moverte.

—Te voy a dar algo mucho mejor —dijo Bartolomeo con el pulso completamente acelerado y salió del cuerpo del rubio, ganándose un quejido por parte de este. Pero de forma rápida, lo jaló de la cadera para quedar ambos pegados y lo sujetó de los muslos, alzándolo, dejando a la vista del espejo la entrada abierta del ojiazul—. Mírate, estás tan abierto… ¡Agh, coño!, tú me encantas, por la mierda —rugió nuevamente y lo embistió.

— ¡B-Bartolomeo! —Cavendish tenía casi los ojos llorosos por la nueva fuerza con que su novio lo profanó, causándole un deseo insano en todo su cuerpo. Su erección estaba aún más dura con la vista que el peliverde le regaló en el espejo y con sus manos, le jaló del cabello al moreno con fuerza, sintiendo como este le mordía el cuello, besándolo también, dejando su saliva pegada contra su piel.

Echó su cabeza hacía atrás unos momentos, pero luego regresó su vista al espejo, mientras sus labios continuaban entreabiertos, gimiendo a todo pulmón. ¿Cómo podría contenerse sí Bartolomeo le causaba todas esas sensaciones que eran como un tsunami en su ser?, ¡debería ser pecado que alguien fuese capaz de generar ese nivel de placer en su cuerpo!  
Pero qué bueno que el peliverde era más grande que el rubio, así podía seguir teniéndolo alzado mientras lo penetrada de fervientes estocadas impregnadas no solo de placer, sino de amor, golpeando ese punto que ya se sabía de memoria donde estaba, pese a que hacía algo de tiempo no había vuelto a tocarlo. Pero era como si sus cuerpos mismos se guiaran el acto.

A través del cristal del espejo, ambos podían ver como los fluidos tanto del pene de Bartolomeo escurrían y mojaban por completo la entrada de Cavendish, manchando también el vello púbico del primero. El segundo muchacho continuaba abierto, entrecerrando los ojos de vez en vez por cada embestida que lo llevaba al cielo y que lo elevaba como si fuese un motor de calor.  
Y Bartolomeo sacó la lengua para lamerle la oreja al rubio, pero Cavendish ladeó su rostro para besarlo y nuevamente se fundieron en un ósculo húmedo y erótico, sin embargo, pese a lo vulgar que podía ser esto, esos sentimientos de amor que eran el origen de todo, resaltaron mientras sus labios se movían juntos y sus lenguas se unían en una única danza.

Pero sus bocas se separaron cuando el orgasmo atacó a los piratas.

— ¡Ngh… aahh! —el primero en llegar fue Cavendish y su semen salpicó hasta su cara y pasó manchando la del peliverde, mientras que su rostro adquirió una expresión llena de placer y euforia.

—Joder… trágame… —rugió Bartolomeo al momento de dejarle una mordida en el cuello al rubio con fuerza que le generó dolor y su esencia llenó el recto ajeno.

Los jadeos llenaron la habitación y con cuidado, ambos se desplomaron en la cama; Bartolomeo se acostó y Cavendish se acomodó sobre su regazo, buscando ser mimado, algo que de forma extraña, el otro lo hizo al acariciarle el cabello rubio con suavidad.  
Sus cuerpos estaban perlados de sudor y aun así el rubio parecía como salido de una sesión de fotos, igual de sexy y cautivador que siempre, como el Sol, siempre brillante. Sintió como el semen de su novio salía poco a poco de su entrada y suspiró, removiéndose como un felino para recibir más el calor del cuerpo ajeno.  
Por su parte, Bartolomeo sentía los ligeros estremecimientos que dejó el orgasmo, pero no podía sentirse más complacido que ahora.

—El pastel terminó aplastado —masculló Cavendish con un puchero.

—Eh, supongo que siento eso —Bartolomeo se encogió de hombros, jugando con los bucles del rubio de forma concentrada—. Se suponía lo comeríamos, pero hicimos otra cosa —sonrió con orgullo y sus caninos brillaron.

—No me quejo, pero es una lástima. Me hubiese gustado probarlo —comentó Cavendish, acomodando su mentón en el pecho contrario, mirándolo.

—Pero si lo probaste, ¿no te acuerdas? —dijo Bartolomeo por lo bajo.

— ¡Eso es diferente! En ese momento yo estaba más concentrado en otro _sabor_ … —Cavendish se ruborizó un poco, haciéndose el digno.

Bartolomeo lamió sus dientes a la vez que soltó una risa burlona y jaló la caja aplastada que era el pastel para destaparlo. Ahora en vez de verse como una tarta, parecía pudín.  
Cavendish le hizo un puchero con fingida irritación, pero luego alargó su diestra y agarró un pedazo y lo probó, saboreándolo.

—No está mal, pero en serio, ¿de fresa tenías que comprarlo?

—Bueno, no vendían de rosas.

Cavendish puso los ojos en blanco y resopló, aunque luego sonrió con cariño, mirando a su pareja.

—Pero me ha gustado, gracias.

—Me gustó más la manera en que lo estabas comiendo antes —repuso Bartolomeo con cierta malicia y alargó su diestra para embarrarse el dedo índice del pastel y luego untarlo en la boca ajena, para así volver a besarlo.

El rubio correspondió gustoso, siendo atacado por esa boca morena que siempre se movía con brusquedad, pero que también era capaz de hacerlo sentir amado.  
Sin embargo, se separó segundos después para verlo mientras le acarició el pecho al peliverde con su dedo índice.

— ¿Sabes? Antes habías dicho que no era una opción volvernos a separar, ¿no? —inquirió Cavendish con la mirada resplandeciente y el chico de grandes colmillos respondió con un asentimiento— Entonces, ¿eso significa que viajaremos juntos?

—Juntos, pero no revueltos, mis chicos se volverían locos con los tuyos, tehehe —se mofó Bartolomeo con una gran sonrisa y le acarició la espalda al contrario.

—Bueno, ellos podrán acostumbrarse, nos tienen de ejemplo —repuso Cavendish y luego entrecerró los ojos—. Yo y mi tripulación no somos tan delicados como tú crees.

—De ti me consta que no lo eres, para nada —eso fue dicho por Bartolomeo con cierto doble sentido y jaló del cuello al otro para morderle los labios unos segundos de forma tosca, que aunque no fue un beso, le quitó el aliento al otro.

—Deja de mancillarme así, idiota —Cavendish le miró con un mote de reproche y caprichoso durante unos segundos., porque bueno, no podía enojarse de verdad con el peliverde cuando su corazón estaba saltando de la más pura felicidad por el hecho de que ahora no volvería a separarse de su novio.

—Anda, deja de quejarte. Mejor duerme un rato conmigo —Bartolomeo apresó con sus brazos al rubio para abrazarlo sin necesidad de taparse con algo, porque él si disfrutaba la desnudez en que estaban.

—Jm… —Cavendish infló ligeramente las mejillas, pero después sonrió, acomodándose mejor en el regazo contrario para mayor comodidad.

A ninguno de los dos les preocupaba realmente la reacción de sus Nakama cuando dijeran que viajarían juntos a partir de ahora, después de todo, el vínculo entre capitán y subordinados no era tan simple como se oía, y Cavendish y Bartolomeo lo sabían.

Además, ellos eran una pareja dispareja y para que negar que a veces algo cómica y ver como evolucionaba una relación así, era algo que probablemente ninguno de los otros tripulantes se quisiese perder. Después de todo, no siempre se veían cosas como estas.

* * *

 _ewe/_

 _Asdljksdaldjsakldsajlasd, ¿qué les pareció el lemmon? x'D._

 _Joder, no sé ustedes, pero así es como me imagino a Cavendish y Bartolomeo follando(?), además de que leí ciertos head-canon de ambos por ahí, jajajajaja._

 _Espero de verdad hayan disfrutado de esta lectura del mismo modo en que yo lo hice al escribirla, porque para que negar que me puse a fangirlear como loca en más de una ocasión de solo imaginarme las cosas que hacían, lsajkldsajklsad. Y como notaron, los títulos tienen doble sentido eue._

 _Me encantaría conocer su opinión, babies :3._

 _Por último, no sé si mi partner de rol BartoCaven vea esto, pero le agradezco, porque gracias a él pude inspirarme para esta historia indirectamente(?) con un rol que teníamos x'DDDD. Además, me sirvió también para guiarme en la personalidad de Bartolomeo. Así que **Hans** , se lees esto, gracias, te amo xDDD._

 _¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
